1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to papermaking, and relates more specifically to multilayer fabrics employed in papermaking. The invention also relates to the binding of multilayered forming fabric with warp yarns. The present invention also relates to multilayer papermaker's fabrics that utilizes warp yarns to bind top and bottom layers such without disrupting the top fabric surface. The invention also provides for a fabric which utilizes at least one pair of non-exchanging warp yarns between pairs of exchanging warp yarns, i.e., a pair of exchanging warp yarns has two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns on each side thereof. The invention also provides for a fabric which utilizes at least two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns between two pairs of exchanging warp yarns, i.e., two adjacent pairs of exchanging warp yarns have two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns on each side thereof.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry, or suspension, of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper “stock”) is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rolls. The belt, often referred to as a “forming fabric,” provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity or vacuum located on the lower surface of the upper run (i.e., the “machine side”) of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, where it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of pressure rollers covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a “press felt.” Pressure from the rollers removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a “batt” layer of the press felt. The paper is then transferred to a dryer section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Typically, papermaker's fabrics are manufactured as endless belts by one of two basic weaving techniques. In the first of these techniques, fabrics are flat woven by a flat weaving process, with their ends being joined to form an endless belt by any one of a number of well-known joining methods, such as dismantling and reweaving the ends together (commonly known as splicing), or sewing on a pin-seamable flap or a special foldback on each end, then reweaving these into pin-seamable loops. A number of auto-joining machines are available, which for certain fabrics may be used to automate at least part of the joining process. In a flat woven papermaker's fabric, the warp yarns extend in the machine direction and the filling yarns or weft yarns extend in the cross machine direction.
In the second basic weaving technique, fabrics are woven directly in the form of a continuous belt with an endless weaving process. In the endless weaving process, the warp yarns extend in the cross machine direction and the filling yarns or weft yarns extend in the machine direction. Both weaving methods described hereinabove are well known in the art, and the term “endless belt” as used herein refers to belts made by either method.
Effective sheet and fiber support are important considerations in papermaking, especially for the forming section of the papermaking machine, where the wet web is initially formed. Additionally, the forming fabrics should exhibit good stability when they are run at high speeds on the papermaking machines, and preferably are highly permeable to reduce the amount of water retained in the web when it is transferred to the press section of the paper machine. In both tissue and fine paper applications (i.e., paper for use in quality printing, carbonizing, cigarettes, electrical condensers, and like) the papermaking surface comprises a very finely woven or fine wire mesh structure.
Prior art fabrics are not known to utilize at least one pair of non-exchanging warp yarns between pairs of exchanging warp yarns, i.e., a pair of exchanging warp yarns has two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns on each side thereof and/or at least two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns between two pairs of exchanging warp yarns, i.e., two adjacent pairs of exchanging warp yarns have two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns on each side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,299 to KUJI, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a fabric which utilizes alternating pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns and alternating pairs of exchanging warp yarns, i.e., one pair of exchanging warp yarns between two pairs of non-exchanging warp yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,303 to OSTERBERG, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a fabric which utilizes yarns of different thicknesses in the top and bottom layers and binder yarns to connect the top and bottom layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,326 to VOHRINGER, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a warp bound fabric which utilizes interchanging warp pairs wherein each binder weaves a full repeat pattern of the weave design on the wearside.
EP 1 000 197 to WARD, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a weft bound fabric which utilizes binders that bind in the middle of a four float, 5 shed design. The binder segments of both binders are of different lengths.
EP 0 794 283 to SEABROOK, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a fabric wherein each weft yarn only binds over one wearside warp. Each binder yarn binds with every S/4 (S=number of shafts) warp yarn. The ratio of the warps 1 one to one, top to bottom.